


Haunting

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sterek, Ghosts, Hauntings, M/M, not sure what's happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves into a new apartment, and gets a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Stiles was excited. He had finally graduated, and moved out of his dad’s house. He even had his own apartment! He couldn’t be happier. Which is why, when he moved in to his new house, he chose to ignore the suspicious sounds and movements.

When his doors slammed shut, or his books fell out of their shelves, or his chairs slid across the floor, he blamed it on shoddy craftsmanship. When he heard chains rattle at night, or voices whispering, he blamed it on the bad neighbourhood.

He didn’t think much about it, focusing on finding a job instead. It wasn’t until Scott came over that he noticed anything was wrong.

“Dude,” Scott said from where he was sitting on the couch. “I think your chair just moved.”

“Yeah, they do that,” Stiles replied. “I think the floors are wonky.” 

Half an hour later and Stiles hears Scott scream. He runs out of the kitchen where he had been heating up a pizza. “What?” he called, panicked, searching for his baseball bat. 

“I heard voices!” Scott yelped. “They were talking to me.”

Stiles laughed, relaxing. “It’s just the neighbours. They’re thin walls.”

“They said my name, Stiles,” Scott protested.

“Scott isn’t exactly rare, bro.”

The final straw came when Scott went into the bathroom. He had barely walked in before he was walking back out again. He walked straight to the door, grabbing his coat, and muttering ‘nope’ over and over again. He looked pointedly at Stiles before leaving the house.

“What the hell, man!” Stiles yelled at the empty door. He entered his bathroom and saw writing in his mirror. ‘I hate you’ was all that was written. “Okay,” Stiles said to himself. “Not quite sure how to explain that.” He left the bathroom again and grabbed the baseball bat from near the couch.

He brandished it in what he hoped was a threatening manner. “I know you’re there!” he yelled. “Or, I think you’re there.” He began to lower the bat again. “What am I doing?” he asked. “There’s no one there.”

“Oh, come on!” a voice called. Stiles yelped, lifting the bat up again. He turned around slowly and came face to face with an incredibly attractive man.

“How did you get in here?” he asked.

“I live here!” the man responded. “I have for decades.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Stiles replied. 

“How do you still not get it?” the man yelled. “I’m a ghost! I’ve been haunting you.”

“Haunting me? You’re kidding right?” Stiles said incredulously.

“No! I don’t understand how you can be quite so oblivious. I’ve done all the usual tricks. I threw things around, I burst your lightbulbs, I even started talking to you. I literally told you I was haunting you. How did you not hear that?”

“I thought it was the wind!” Stiles protested.

“The wind? It had words!”

“Well I’m sorry for not immediately assuming the strange noises were the undead!”

“This is ridiculous,” the man said.

“Yeah, you’re telling me. I mean, I’ve seen my fair share of creatures, but I was pretty sure ghosts weren’t real.”

“Well, you were wrong,” the man said.

“Why were you haunting me anyway?” Stiles asked.

“It’s my job,” the man said.

“As in, you get paid for it?” Stiles asked. He put the bat down and sat on the couch. “Come, tell me all about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
